icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandre Giroux
| birth_place = Quebec City, PQ, CAN | draft = 213th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2001 }} Alexandre Giroux (born June 16, 1981) is a Canadian ice hockey forward currently playing for the Springfield Falcons, of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing career Amateur Giroux joined the QMJHL's Hull Olympiques in 1998–99 and went on to play parts of three seasons with the club before joining the Rouyn-Noranda Huskies midway through the 2000–01 season. Over the course of his junior career, Giroux registered 226 points (111 goals and 115 assists) before going on to make his professional debut with the AHL's Grand Rapids Griffins in 2001–02. Professional Drafted by the Ottawa Senators in 1999, Giroux failed to crack the NHL roster. He would spend parts of three seasons in the Senators' system before a 2004 deadline deal sent him and Karel Rachunek to the New York Rangers for Greg De Vries. Giroux would ultimately play only one game with the Rangers, spending the majority of his time with their farm team, the Hartford Wolf Pack. uniform in 2010]] In the summer of 2006, Giroux signed as a free agent with the Washington Capitals. As member of the Capitals, Giroux would spend the majority of his time with the club's AHL affiliate, the Hershey Bears and appear in a handful of games with Washington. The following summer, he signed as a free agent with the Atlanta Thrashers. With the Thrashers, Giroux was sent to the club's AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves. He tallied 19 goals and 41 points in 44 games with the Wolves before he was traded back to the Capitals organization. On August 5, 2009, it was announced that Giroux had signed a one-year two-way contract to remain with Hershey Bears. The 2008–09 AHL season was a successful one for Giroux. On January 18, 2009, Giroux broke Brett Hull's American Hockey League record for consecutive games scoring a goal, scoring in 15 straight games. On April 10, 2009, Giroux capped off his memorable season by being awarded the Les Cunningham Award as American Hockey League MVP. On July 3, 2010, he signed a one-year deal with the Edmonton Oilers. Following their preseason run, he was assigned to the Oilers' AHL affiliates, the Oklahoma City Barons. With a season-ending injury to the Oilers' Taylor Hall, Giroux was recalled from Oklahoma City, on March 5, 2011.Oilers recall Alex Giroux He made his Oilers debut the same night, scoring a goal which helped Edmonton secure a 5-1 victory, over the Colorado Avalanche.Oilers stop Avalanche in 5-1 victory On July 3, 2011, Giroux signed a two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. Awards and honours *AHL First All-Star Team (2010–11)2010-11 First and Second All-Stars named Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1981 Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Hull Olympiques alumni Category:New York Rangers players Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Rouyn-Noranda Huskies alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Washington Capitals players